


Body Talk

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Body Worship, Hickies, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Everyone had told Ten that after a year, the true test to romance would start. The honeymoon stage would end and thus began the real trial of whether things would burn out or stay aflame. He had feared the statement more when the days to His and Kun’s one year mark approached but he shouldn't have. It was childish too, not every relationship is the same he realizes.





	

Everyone had told Ten that after a year, the true test to romance would start. The honeymoon stage would end and thus began the real trial of whether things would burn out or stay aflame. He had feared the statement more when the days to His and Kun’s one year mark approached but he shouldn't have. It was childish too, not every relationship is the same he realizes.

Sure, some things about their relationship are no longer glossed over or they're not constantly spending time trying to tain each and  _ every _ surface of their apartment but, he's still so very much infatuated with Kun. Everything about Kun makes Ten’s palms sweat and his heartbeat echo in his ears. Kun reassures him that it's mutual, especially when Kun makes unearthly noises when Ten kisses his cheek or makes him lunch. It's refreshing to be so into someone and have it reciprocated. 

They've long since fallen into a domestic routine and Ten adores it. Adores that he's the first to wake up in the morning, shuffling out of bed to shower, toothbrush falling out of his mouth as he showers but he can  _ hear _ Kun’s nagging voice telling him it'd be smarter to shower and brush his teeth separately because he spends too much time in there. “It's bad for the bill.” Kun groans.

When Ten comes out, the room is still dark and quiet but he can hear Kun breathing softly. His hair spread across the pillow and the blankets pulled all the way up to his chin. He looks so angelic and pure like this, warmly tucked in bed. Ten hates waking him from a peaceful sleep but loves when Kun whines, fingers warm against Ten’s skin when he tries to stop him but there's no attitude or actually urgency in the action. He knows he has to get up. Ten kisses him once, twice, thrice before Kun is stretching, unwillingly pulling himself from the warmth of their bed and shuffling slowly to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Ten loves when they finally sit down to have breakfast, it's quite aside from quick comments here and there. Kun is still in his pajamas, “I work from home. This is my uniform.” He protests, stuffing half a bagel into his mouth to which Ten would’ve commented on how impressive that was but he knows Kun’s had larger in his mouth. It isn't impressive anymore. Not in this context.

It’s always like this, playful banter in the morning coupled with the bitterness of coffee lingering on their tongues when Kun kisses Ten slowly－conveying his feelings wholeheartedly before playfully smacking Ten’s ass and pushing him out the door because “You don’t want to be late for work again.” He singsongs.

It leaves Ten in a good mood all day. 

Coming home leaning him content even when he sees a half asleep Kun, wrapped in a blanket on the couch, glasses slipping off as he stares blankly at his laptop. He gets a hum from Kun before he’s pulling Kun with him to take a bath. It’s a routine and Ten thinks he could do this for the rest of his life.

 

-

 

Ten would say he’s memorized every little detail about Kun. 

Yet here he is, Kun’s legs perched on his lap as they watch a movie and he sees it. How full and soft Kun’s thighs look in his briefs.  _ Has he always be this full? _ He isn’t exactly thick but he isn’t sporting stick skinny thighs either. Ten’s mind flashes to the times Kun wears his tightest jeans and his stomach drops, his boyfriend has nice thighs and he’s suddenly upset at how many times he  _ could’ve  _ spent time worshipping them but hasn’t. 

“What’s on your mind?” Kun chirps, stuffing popcorn in his mouth before digging his heels into Ten’s stomach. Ten shifts, “Nothing.” It’s an obvious lie, they both know this but the expression dictating Ten’s face is enough for Kun to drop it. “Okay.” He hums back, eyes going back to the screen and Ten sits through the rest of the movie thinking about Kun’s thighs.

 

-

 

“So what I’m getting is that you wanna worship his thighs but you guys are in that point in your relationship where you don’t really have sex?” Jaehyun remarks, his fingers fiddling this the sticky notes in front of him. Ten groans, “No, we have sex all the time. It’s just-” His lips press together and his exhales heavily. 

“His thighs are nice? Also, I doubt you guys are maintaining that whole sex-every-day thing.”

“Okay maybe, twice a week but yes, he has very,  _ very  _ nice thighs and I wanna get my mouth on them. Also this is too much information to be sharing with you.” Ten realizes, taking a nervous sip of his sprite while averting his eyes. Jaehyun shrugs, “You’ve told me far more graphic things back when we we’re roommates and I’ve walked in on far more graphic. You’ve actually been tamer since you got with Kun.”

Ten hisses, “We have regularly kinky sex for your information.” Jaehyun shakes his head, “I really didn’t need to know that.”

Ten’s in a slump of sorts. 

Tied between just staying quiet about his desires or ultimately coming clean to Kun. “I just wanna bruise them, ya know? I don’t want to have sex, I just wanna touch.” He pouts, his finger picking at the peeling paint of the table. He worries Kun will misinterpret his wants but also when is sex with Kun a bad thing?

“Think about what you want to do exactly and then just be honest. You’ve been dating him for more than year now and you’re obviously scared for no reason. It’s Kun. He loves you regardless.” Ten snickers, kicking Jaehyun’s shin softly because when did he get all grown up on him. Jaehyun smiles softly, a small reassurance for Ten because he’s right－Kun loves him unconditionally; He’s scared for no reason. 

Ten laughs, “Taeil changed you. Look at you being an adult and shit.” 

“Yeah, So I’m mature or whatever. Taeil likes when I use my ‘office voice’ as I recite shakespeare sonnets in his ear when I fuck him.” Jaehyun shrugs nonchalantly, laughing mischievously when Ten throws his half eaten sandwich at his head because he really didn’t need to know  _ that _ about the small marketing manager. 

(“ _ Hey, you’ve told me worst in my defense! We’re pretty vanilla _ !”)

 

-

 

Everyday from then on sees Jaehyun peeking over the cubicle wall and asking for updates on Ten’s predicament to which, there is no update because Ten’s a wuss and hasn’t found how to phrase his words in the right way. Everytime he opens his mouth, it shuts again. Kun just gives him a off look before continuing to carry the conversation. 

Global warming isn’t helping either because it’s been relatively hot outside regardless of the fact that it's  _ mid-winter! _ The weather forces them to opt for less clothes,  _ shorter _ clothes ak-fucking-a, Ten comes home to Kun clad in a tank top and really short boxer briefs that hug all the right places. He can see the divots of Kun’s collarbones shine in the light with the thin coat of sweat on his skin and the way the briefs squeeze his thighs. It’s a fucking shame really. How hadn’t he noticed earlier?

Kun doesn’t seem to notice the way  _ too _ long glances Ten has been giving him, he’s too caught up in his own deadlines for his next novel. He spends more time blabbing about how annoying Taeyong has gotten since the publishing company has demanded he submit a rough copy of three chapters. Three chapters that don’t exist. “I don’t like to be rushed.” Kun states.

“Then change publishing companies?” Ten suggests, voice muffled by his pillow. He feels Kun shift and look at him. “I can’t just change companies! They’ve published all my books.” Ten sighs, “Do you have a block then?”

“Yeah, it’s right at the good stuff too.” Kun huffs, pulling at Ten’s arm until it’s wrapped around him. “I know I can pull ideas from actual experience though because we have ‘ _ regularly kinky sex _ ’.” His voice full of amusement and Ten’s eyes shoot open,  _ fuck Jaehyun. That fucking brat. _

“What else did he tell you?” Ten demands, sitting up to see Kun smiling. “Nothing.” Kun says but his eyes say otherwise. It scares Ten, how easy it is for himself to submit to Kun. It’s so easy for Kun to drag Ten’s hand until it’s on his thigh. He bites his lip before giggling excitedly.  _ Fuck _ !

“Oh,  _ that _ .” Ten says breathlessly. His eyes advert and Kun hums. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” 

“I was nervous.” Ten confesses, nose pressed against Kun’s collarbone and he squeezes Kun’s thighs softly, feeling content with how smooth and plush it feels under his palm. “Jaehyun told me everything. I understand what you want and I also understand that it doesn’t have to go beyond leaving hickies. I don’t expect you to blow me, Ten.” Kun chuckles.

“Are you an actual angel?” Ten questions, earning a boisterous laugh from Kun that eases his nerves. “Could be. But I mean if you’re in the mood right now, my thighs do seem to be able, a free canvas for you.” Kun adds. 

Ten’s breath hitches.  _ Goddamn _ .

 

-

 

The next day at work seems too long especially when Jaehyun is giving him knowing looks all day. 

“You can thank me by buying me lunch next week.” Jaehyun finally says when they get in the elevator to go home. Ten punches him in the arm but thinks he might have to give credit where credit is do. He is really happy when he comes home to see Kun, as always, perched on the couch with a blank stare directed at the laptop. The only difference is that Kun’s thighs are littered in hickies of all sizes－some darker than other, and god, it’s such a sight to see. Kun looks up at him, smiling as he pushes up his glasses and leans up to give Ten a welcoming kiss home, playfully pulling at Ten’s tie when he bites his bottom lip just because.

It’s a routine and Ten thinks he could do this for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

>   * Happy Birthday to my precious lil cinnamon roll Chittaphon "Ten" Leechaiyapornkul ~♡
> 

>   * one out of three bday fics for my boy since I've been stanning him for almost 3 years now, rip
> 

> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
